


Camping Part Two

by R2girl07



Series: Camping with Richard [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mild Language, Rough Sex, Sex, self masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: Camping with Richard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143092





	Camping Part Two

Aaliyah grins looking up at Richard as she begins to stroke him again. He growls pulling her up gripping her ass kissing her hard. He pulls up his pants again as he says, "Tent now Ali!" She smiles not listening to him. "Make me Rich!" He growls picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Aaliyah giggles "Richard! Put me down you dork!" He laughs as he quickly walks to the tent. "So now I'm a dork!" Once inside the tent he playfully throws her onto the air mattress. She giggle as she bounces on the bed. "Yes Richard you're a dork but I love you anyway." Richard smirks down at her. He grabs her leg pulling her to him. She giggles "Richard!" He gives her his eyebrow wiggle causing her to giggle even more. "God I love that giggle especially when I'm about to fuck you!" Aaliyah smiles grabbing his shirt pulling him down. Richard laughs as he begins kissing her neck as he pushes his hardness into her core. Aaliyah moans reaching down and gripping Richard's ass. He growls into her neck. "Richard fuck me already."

He smirks, "Impatient much baby." I growl at him trying to unbutton his pants. I get them unbuttoned and slide a hand into his pants beginning to rub through his boxers. "Oh Fuck Ali!" I smile pulling my hand out. He groans "Damn it Ali!" He pulls my shorts off groaning seeing I have no panties on. "Oh God Aaliyah!!" I smile "What's the matter Richie!" He moans as he starts kissing my neck as his hand slides across my core. I groan as pull at the hem of his shirt needing so layers of his clothes off. He smiles into my neck knowing what I want. He pulls away pulling off his shirt tossing it across the tent. I groan taking in his body. He pulls me up to him for a moment and pulls off my shirt. His hands wonder my body for a moment before he unlatches my bra letting it fall off. He playfully pushes me back down.

He goes back to kissing my neck working his way down. He works his way to my breasts where places kisses all over them before he takes a nipple into his mouth causing me to arch off the bed. "Rich!!" I move my foot to his crotch rubbing him through his jeans. He groans. "Rich pants off please!!" I feel him smirk into my nipple as he pulls away with a loud popping noise. He stands looking down at me. He slowly starts to pull his pants and boxers down teasing me. I moan seeing his hip bone. "RICHARD!!!" He grins "What's the matter baby!" I growl at him as I grip his jeans and pull them down. He chuckles allowing me to. "Damn Ali!" I give him a fuck now look. He grins stepping out of his jeans. My eyes wonder to his arousal and my core gets hotter noticing his hardness. I groan wanting him so badly. He notices my body language. "You horny baby!" My hands wonder down my body to my core. Richard watches and lets out a low growl.

"You want me to play with myself Rich?" He groans unable to speak he nods. I smile sliding my fingers across my slick center moaning as I do. My eyes don't leave his. I use my toes to pull down his boxers and groan as he springs free. "Baby finger yourself!" I grin at him "Only if you stroke yourself for me." He gives me his eyebrow wiggle and I grow wetter if it were even possible. He grabs his cock and starts to stoke as I slide a finger in. I moan watching him noticing the precum already dripping out.

"Slide another finger in baby." I smile sliding two more in. He groans "OH Fuck!" Before I have time to react he's on top of me moving my hand and roughly shoves himself into me. "OH FUCK RICH!!" He pounds into me. He groans gripping my hips tightly probably leaving bruises. "ALI!! OH FUCK! You're so damn wet!" I moan pushing my hips up meeting his thrusts.

He pushes hard hitting my g-spot causing me to groan. I reach up grabbing his hair and pulling hard. He moans continuing to move hard and fast. He pulls out causing me to whimper. He chuckles "On your knees my naughty girl!" I smile rolling on my knees but I lay on my stomach. He growls smacking my ass hard causing me to let out a loud moan. "Ass in the air Aaliyah!" I giggle not listening but I wiggle my ass. "Fuck! Aaliyah Rose Speight ass in the air right now!!" I still don't listen which causes him to grab my hips and pull me up and pound into me very roughly. "OH FUCK RICHARD!" He groans pulling me up to him as he continues fucking me roughly. He licks along my neck as one of his hands finds my nipple.

He whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine "You like it rough don't you my bad girl." I groan as he pulls my hair hard. "Richard!" He growls in my ear. "God Ali!!!" He pushes me back down again gripping my hip tightly with one hand as the other grabs my ponytail and pulls hard. I feel a knot form in my belly. "RICH!!" He smirks knowing I'm close. He pulls me up to him again his time gripping my neck and choking me lightly as he whispers "You better not cum you naughty little slut!" I groan trying to hold off my orgasm for him. He lets go of my neck and pulls out and sits. "Come here baby!!" He pulls me to him making me face him and straddle him with my legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusts up hard hitting just right again. "Richard!!" He smiles thrusting for a few minutes before pulling me off and laying me down again. He thrusts hard again reaching down again choking me lightly again. I arch up into him causing him to go deeper feeling the knot again in my stomach. "Ali do you wanna cum baby!!" He lets go of my throat. I moan out his name as he moves hard and fast. "YES RICH! Please I'm so close!" He growls leaning down starting to suck on my breast again. "OH RICH! YES! HARDER!" He moves harder. "Rich choke me again!" He smirks into my breast sucking for a few more minutes. "MMM baby you like it rough don't you." He grips my neck I moan pushing my hips making him hit my g-spot again. After a few minutes I feel the knot start to release. My core tightens around Richard as I lose control. He groans and after a few more thrusts he's grunting out "AALIYAH! Do you want me to pull out?" I moan out. "NO Rich cum in my again!!" He moans thrusting hard and deep as he releases his seed deep into me. He thrusts a few more times. He slows down and colaspes on top of me for a moment before he rolls off breathing heavy. He looks over at me "Women you'll be the death of me. I love when you like it rough!" I chuckle rolling into him. "I can't help it Rich! It turns me on so much!" He smiles pulling me close to him. "What you say we go to sleep and maybe tomorrow we can go explore." I smile and nod.


End file.
